Father and Son
by NikiD1233
Summary: What happens if Percy was raised by Sally and Poseidon for eight years? A three-shot through Percy's eyes about his life, while his dad was there, and after his dad left.
1. My Daddy

Percy's Birth:

"He's beautiful…." Dada murmured.

"He looks just like you…" Mama murmured.

I just slept soundly.

"I'll always be there for you son…." my daddy murmured.

Percy is One:

"Sally, come quick! He's walking!" Dada shouted.

"Our baby boy is walking? Quick, Poseidon, get the camera!" Mama exclaimed.

I just giggled and ran around the house. Dada and Mama laughed, and I came wobbling over to them. We were the perfect family.

"I will always be here." Dada whispered.

6 Month Later:

"Come one Percy, you can do it! Say your first word!" Dada encouraged.

"D-d-da-da. Dada!" I shouted.

Poseidon stared at his son, me, smiling proudly.

"Dada….dada…." he whispered to himself.

Dada hugged me, tears of joy were filling his eyes. Dada were my first words. Mama smiled happily, holding the video camera.

"I will always be here for you, Percy." Dada whispered.

Percy is Three:

"Dada, Mama, we go to bweach. Now pwease?" I asked innocently.

I looked like a mini Daddy. Daddy laughed heartily and picked up his son.

"Come on, little hero, lets head to Montauk."

Percy clapped his hands and laughed. Sally shook her head, amused.

"So much like his father." Mama muttered.

Percy is Four:

"NO. ME NO WANT SCHOOL. ME WANT BEACH WITH DADDY." I cried.

The teachers were panicking at Percy's tantrum.

"Come one, Perseus, you need to go to school." the teacher urged.

"NO! ME NAME PERCY! ME WANT DADDY!" I shouted.

Suddenly, saltwater squirted the teacher in the face, and she choked on the water and out of shock. I grinned happily, while Daddy was beaming proudly.

Percy is Five:

"Daddy, you have to come to school today! It's Daddy Day!" I whined.

"Fine, fine Percy. But if that Clarisse girl is mean to you again….."

"Come ON Daddy!" I dragged my daddy away.

Percy is Six:

"Daddy! Daddy!" I screamed, crying.

Daddy ran into my room.

"What is it, Percy? Why are you crying?"

"Nightmare…..you left!" I wailed.

"Shhhh….it's okay Percy….I'll always be here, with you." he murmured, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise." he smiled sadly.

Percy is Seven:

"Daddy, look what I made! I got an A+ and a smile sticker on it!" I exclaimed.

"Alright, alright Percy, I'm coming!" My daddy said, a twinkle in his eye.

I started to read from under the picture of my daddy.

"My Daddy is the bravest and coolest guy there is. I know where my good looks come from." I read from under the picture of my Daddy.

My mommy and daddy laughed.

"And don't you forget where your look come from!" Daddy said, ruffling my hair. I just hugged him.

Percy is Eight:

"No, Sally! I have to go! I've been here eight years, only going on the Solstice and in emergencies! The Sea is falling apart! I need to go back!" Daddy shouted.

"Fine! Go back! See what that's going to do to Percy!" Mommy shouted back.

Daddy paled, but he still took his bags and walked towards my room. I was just staring at the wall.

"I have to go Percy, I'll see you again….one day…"

"Where are you going Daddy?" I wailed.

"Far away Percy….you'll find out one day." he murmured.

Then my Daddy stood up, and walked out of the house.

"DADDY! DADDY NO! DADDY YOU CAN'T GO! YOU PROMISED DADDY! YOU PROMISED!" I screamed.

_He promised! He promised me every night before bed since I was six! He promised he would never leave!_

"DADDY YOU CAN'T GO!" I wailed.

I watched my daddy, as he stepped into a taxi without even looking back.

_You promised, Daddy…_


	2. You Promised

Percy is Nine:

I looked out at the beach.

"Where are you dad?" I whispered.

The sea seemed to move closer to me, the waves seemed bigger.

"WHERE DID YOU GO!" I yelled, a single tear rolling down my cheek.

The sea seemed to move even closer to me.

"YOU SAID YOU'D ALWAYS BE THERE FOR ME!" I yelled at the sea.

The sea calmed down a little, but it was more like it was sad.

"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER LEAVE! YOU PROMISED!" I yelled, tears rolling down my cheeks.

I walked away, but it seemed as if somebody whispered to me, but I kept walking.

"_I'm always there Percy, always watching."_

Percy is Ten:

"This is from your father, Percy. It's a letter."

"I don't want to read it. Where has he been for the past two years? Where has he been when Gabe was hitting me?" I spat.

"Just read it Percy." she murmured.

"Happy 10th Birthday, Percy! I love you, and I miss you. Happy birthday! ~Daddy" I read aloud.

Then, I tore up the letter.

"He doesn't love me! He broke his promise! If he loved me he would have never left!" I yelled, running to my room and slamming the door. I heard that whisper again, but again I ignored it.

"_I'm sorry, Percy." _

Percy is Eleven:

"Where is your dad on Daddy Day, Prissy? The brave and cool guy? Where is he on Daddy's Day?" Clarisse taunted.

I ignored her.

"I bet he walked out on you because he hated you!" She yelled, smiling when she saw the single tear spill down my cheek.

_You promised you'd never leave._

Percy is Twelve:

"All Hail Perseus Jackson, Son of Poseidon." Chiron announced.

I had to hold back the tears. I remembered all the times we went to the beach, all the times he promised he'd never leave. _You broke your promise dad._ I shook my head and walked towards the beach.

One Week Later~

"Percy." he whispered, smiling sadly but proudly.

"Where have you been the past four yeas _daddy_." I spat out, holding back tears.

"I had to leave, Percy." he whispered.

"YOU PROMISED YOU NEVER WOULD!" I screamed.

He had tears in his eyes, but he held them back.

"Remember, you were a little baby, what was your first word."

I paled.

"Remember, Percy. You saw the video. Your first word was Dada. And remember in pre-school, you squirted the teacher in the face with salt-water? I was so proud. And when you were seven, you wrote 'My Daddy is the bravest and coolest guy there is. I know where my good looks come from. ' under the picture you drew of me? Remember all those things Percy?"

Tears were rolling down my cheeks.

"Remember I was six, and I woke up in the middle of the night screaming for you? I had a nightmare that you left, remember?"

He paled and nodded.

"Remember you promised you'd always be there with me, that you'd never leave? Remember you made that promise every night?" I stated.

"Percy-"

I ran away from my dad, screaming.

"No! You said you'd always be there for me, but you weren't!"


	3. Dad

Percy is 13:

"Join me, Percy. Get your revenge against your father for abandoning you. He wasn't there, he lied to you. Join me, I will be your new father. You will be my heir, my true son." the cold and timeless voice said.

I wanted to say yes, the way Kronos put it, it was like he was hypnotizing me. But then I remembered one little memory, almost forgotten. I was eight, it was the day before my dad left me, and we were at the beach, surfing. He was telling me everything. How he would always be watching, even if he wasn't really there. The beach, the whispers. They were him, my dad.

"No."

Percy is 14:

I would hold it up, I wouldn't let this kill me. No, I would hold up the sky. Maybe my father would start caring then? Suddenly, half of the weight was lifted off my shoulders. I looked over and saw none other than my father.

"Go!" he hissed through his pain.

"No! I'm going to help you carry it, we will get him back under here, just wait for my signal."

My dad tried to protest, but I wouldn't listen. The sky was still excruciatingly painful to hold, but it wasn't as bad. No, my dad was holding it with me. I saw Artemis pushing Atlas back. He was coming closer and closer. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...

"Now!" I exclaimed, and my dad and I dropped the sky onto Atlas' shoulders.

I looked at my dad, and for the first time in five years, I hugged him.

Percy is 15:

It was getting better with my dad. I was still a little mad at him, but it was better. I looked around at the battlefield, the entrance to the Labyrinth. This was the Battle of the Labyrinth. I was snapped out of my thoughts when a frantic voice called out.

"Where is he! Where is my son!"

I smiled.

"I'm right here, dad."

My dad rushed over to me, and held me in a tight hug.

"Are you okay, Percy."

I let a few tears spill out of my eyes.

"Yeah, dad, I'm okay. Better than I've been in a long time."


End file.
